This invention relates to apparatus for the melting and dispensing of thermoplastic material, and more particularly to a heater module structure for such apparatus.
Apparatus for melting and dispensing thermoplastic material are known in the art, as evidenced by the following U.S. patents:
2,809,772 Weisz; Oct. 15, 1957 PA1 3,377,466 Paulsen; Apr. 9, 1968 PA1 3,531,023 Mercer; Sept. 29, 1970 PA1 4,009,974 Scholl; Mar. 1, 1977
However, none of the above patents disclose melting receptacles, chambers or grids assembled from a plurality of heater modules, much less the specific heater module structure contemplated by this invention.